


Rain Confessions

by Oilegsy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilegsy/pseuds/Oilegsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a rare storm hitting National City for Cat Grant to finally admit she has feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Confessions

Kara flung herself onto her balcony, drenched from the storm that tore through National City. 

It didn’t often rain in California, but when it did the town seemed to stop functioning. 

After a rough day working at CatCo covering the news while being the news, all she wanted was to rest and forget about the day. 

She could save the city, but she couldn’t save herself from her boss. 

After Myriad had happened, Cat took her on a rollercoaster of emotions. 

She promoted her into a new position that she still didn’t know what she was doing. Cat would stop by the new office, complaining about her new assistants and huffing about the newest disaster brought on by Maxwell Lord. Eventually, that turned into coffee visits, lunch meetings, chats about Carter and the occasional blush with the subtext of flirting. 

Until one day it stopped. The coffee, the lunch, the flirting. Gone and Kara didn’t know why. 

Occasionally she would hear Cat’s footsteps and her familiar heartbeat approaching Cat’s office, pause, and a retreat. 

Kara would walk past and linger near Cat’s office hoping to catch her eyes, an acknowledgment that she could come in and talk. 

She would ask her assistant of the week if she could meet with Cat and it was always a firm dismissal. 

After weeks of working together, becoming closer, Cat had shut Kara out without any explanation as to why. 

Today was the final straw that put an end in her quest as to finding out why. 

The reports came in shortly after Kara had returned to CatCo after her latest storm rescue. Her hair was slightly damp in a bun, and she walked out of the elevators into the bullpen with all of CatCo staring at the TV. 

A landslide formed from the storm and had taken out trees, power lines, and ran into a few buildings. A school was one of the buildings in the way of the landslide with the reporter citing children as possible causalities. 

Kara was shocked from the detailing before her body began to sync into motion. Under a half hour ago she was pulling cars out off a flooded roadway. Even superheroes get tired, she reminded herself, especially on rainy days when the sun isn’t out. 

That’s when she heard it, a whisper. 

“Go, what are you doing, that’s Carter’s school.”

Looking around to find the only person that would voice that to her and know she would hear, Cat Grant, with eyes in terror. 

She was at her office door, looking Kara in the eyes for the first time in a month. 

“Go. Now.” 

That was hours ago. She rescued Carter and the other children while containing the landslide. 

She shuttled the children back home to their parents, one of the last being Carter. Dropping him off at CatCo, Cat embraced him with a hug and a small thank you to Supergirl before ushering him into the car and closing the door on Kara. 

That coldness solidified any hope communicating with Cat Grat was over. 

Kara tossed her cape off and flung her boots across the room before her comm clicked in. 

“How ya doing Supes?” Lucy asked. 

“Wet.” Kara sighed, happy Lucy was checking in even though she wished it was Alex. 

“You had a busy day in this storm; it should let up overnight.”

“That’s not the only storm I’m dealing with,” Cat huffed as she sat down in a chair eyeing a bottle of Johnny Walker that would have no effect on her wishing it did. 

“Things at work still rough? Do you need me to come in and do some digging?” Lucy offered.

“No, it's over. I don’t know what went wrong,” Kara sighed as she rested her head on her hands, “Things were going well, we were friends, I mean I thought we were.” 

“Until she obviously caught feelings for her 25-year-old assistant who just happens to be a superhero,” Lucy said flippantly. 

“I was flirting back with her! It’s obvious I wanted her too!” Kara said as she rose and began to pace around her house. 

“Don’t you think that may have freaked her out? You did also date her son. Not to mention you only saved the planet. She's not used to someone being stronger than her, not needing her.”

“I only saved the planet with her help! I do need her!” Kara said as her pacing intensified, “And I ended things with her son, it wasn’t working for obvious reason, if only she would talk to me, I try, I know she tries. I can hear her at the office. I can imagine it now, she walks down the hallway, she reaches my door, there’s a spike in her heart beat and when there’s suppose to be a knock on the door.” Kara says as she’s caught off guard. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

“There’s a knock on my door,” Kara whispers as she turns around to face her front door. 

“There’s a knock… wait she never knocks, is there a knock on your actual door?” Lucy stammers in confusion, “Kara, is Cat Grant at your door right now?” 

“Lucy – I – I got to go.” 

“Kara Danvers! You better tell me – “ Lucy yells into the comm as Kara takes it out of her ear and moves to open the door.

“Wow – Hi- this is a change, seeing you, like this.” Cat says as she eyes Kara up in down wearing her super suit with no cape or boots on. 

Cat pushes by her into the apartment, “So this is it.”

“Miss Grant?” Kara asks, slightly tilting her head. Cat Grant is standing in front of her, soaked from the rain looking through her apartment.

“Look, if you’re here to yell at me about today, yesterday, or something I did this past month can you pick another time. If you haven’t figured out by now I’ve been flying around all day in this –” She was exclaiming while starting to float before she found a pair of hands holding hers. 

“I’m here to say I’m sorry.” Cat squeaked out looking to bring the young girl back down.

“You’re sorry?” Kara questioned placing her feet on the ground. 

“Yes, the very cold queen of all media can say she’s sorry.” Cat said flipping a hand turning slightly away. 

Kara stood in silence in her Supergirl regalia. 

“Admittedly this is harder than expected, with you like that,” Cat said motioning to the suit. 

“Well, if that is so, you can come back, I’ve had a long day and if you’re not going to be able to talk I rather go to sleep.” Kara huffed, shocked by her own defiance to Cat while wearing the suit. 

They stood there in silence, Kara staring at Cat. Cat staring out the balcony Kara clearly flew in. She looked at Kara. Half in her suit, still soaked from the rain. She must have only finished saving people for the evening. 

“I can come back.” Cat said walking to the door. 

“Wait, Cat.” Kara sighed as she grabbed Cat’s wrist, “Lets talk.”

Kara used her super speed to go to the bathroom and return with a towel for Cat and an offering of dry clothes. Cat noticed Kara was out of her suit and skinny gray sweats and an oversized hoodie. 

“Thank you,” Cat said she grabbed the towel to dry her hair, “I’ll make this quick, the clothing won’t be necessary.” As she sat down to join Kara on the couch. 

Another few moments of silence passed between them. Kara once again holding Cat’s eyes.

“Well, I suppose I should start talking.”

“Yes, I suppose you should Cat.” Kara used her first name again, shocking Cat, but once again not correcting her. 

“Kara, I’m sorry for the past month. It was confusing for me, and it must have been confusing for you.”

“That’s an understatement.” Kara let out under her breath just loud enough for Cat to hear. 

“I, I didn’t recognize how attached I became to you. At first, I thought it was a little crush on you from saving the world. Then I realized the more time we spent together, the more I enjoyed it. The more I yearned for it. Until one day, I wanted to. Well, I wanted to kiss you Kara and instead of being an adult about it I shut you out and pushed you away. For that I am sorry.” Cat finished quickly as she stood up. 

Kara stood up next to her. 

“I understand if this makes things even more awkward for you. But I hope one day we can get past this, and we can be friends.” Cat continued as she put her hand out to shake Kara’s. 

Kara could not believe what was happening. Did Cat admit to feelings? Wanting to kiss Kara? Wanting to be friends? Her hand was outstretched to shake it. 

Kara grabbed her hand to shake it, “I guess, we can be friends,” Kara said as she shook Cat’s hand and saw Cat’s shoulders lower slightly. 

“But I don’t want to be friends,” Kara said as she pulled Cat in for a kiss. 

With this kiss, Cat felt her world coming undone. Months of frustration, coldness, pushing away, all of it gone. She admitted her feelings to Kara and here she was, locked in a heated kiss with Kara, melting as it progressed. 

She felt the warmth of Kara’s dry skin pressing against the wetness and cold from the rain. She felt the moist sensation of lips pressing together. She felt hands wrapping around pulling them closer.   
Kara nipped slightly at Cat’s bottom lip as she moaned into the kiss. Tilting her head, attempting to deepen the kiss. Sighing when she felt the warm pressure pull away replaced with one forehead touching another. 

“There’s nothing more that I want to do then keep kissing you, but let us get you into warm clothes and some tea and finish this chat before you catch a cold,” Kara said claiming one more kiss from the older woman before pulling away again. 

“Once we’re done talking, we can resume more appropriate stormy night weather activates,” Kara smirked, handing Cat the dry clothing and walking towards the bathroom to start a shower. 

Cat reluctantly parted from the hero. Happy her fears of being alone during a storm were strong enough to bring her here, but not strong enough to prevent her from going. Her fears wasted too much time already. After tonight, there was no more holding back.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been listening to Ed Sheeran's, Kiss Me/Rainy mood and have a lot of feels that inspired this tonight. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tci5Z-GKhEE


End file.
